The Compound
by Marineblau12
Summary: Heiress Hyuuga. Dua kata itu membuat Hinata terasa tercekik kala mendengarnya. Seperti lilitan seekor ular, atau kerincing lonceng yang selalu berbunyi. Hal seperti ini, tekanan sebesar ini, apa cuma Hinata yang mengalaminya?


**The Compound**

**.**

**Warn: OOC, Misstype.**

**.**

**I have nothing except the plot.**

**.**

"**Tak ada yang lebih membuat seseorang tenang, selain menemukan fakta bahwa dia tidak sendiri."**

.

Hinata terhilang untuk sesaat sebelum Kiba datang dan menjentikkan jarinya tepat di depan hidung gadis itu.

"Kamu kenapa, sih?"

"Hah?" pertanyaan itu terlontar terlalu cepat. Respon lain darinya selain berkedip dan fokus pada wajah bertato itu. Kiba meliriknya bingung, sedikit ingin tahu juga. Di balik punggungnya ada Shino yang mendekat dan bertanya. Sebelum sempat Hinata menjawab, desiran angin yang cukup keras berlalu dan dia berpaling, mengikuti arah angin pergi dengan matanya yang pucat hingga berakhir pada bulan yang kala itu bersinar penuh.

Lalu, segalanya meredup.

Segalanya, kecuali bulan dan sebuah bayangan yang ada di pucuk pinus itu.

"Hinata?"

Tepukan Kiba membuatnya kembali sadar. Dia mulai melihat raut khawatir dari rekan timnya.

"Kamu gak papa?"

"Y-ya." Untuk membuat mereka tenang, Hinata tersenyum –canggung.

.

Heiress Hyuuga.

Dua kata itu membuat Hinata terasa tercekik kala mendengarnya. Seperti lilitan seekor ular, atau kerincing lonceng yang selalu berbunyi. Nafasnya sesak dan dia tak bisa mendengar apapun selain kata-kata penghakiman yang sering keluar dari para tetua Hyuuga tentang dirinya yang dianggap gagal sebagai penerus Hyuuga.

Dan entah kenapa, semua hal itu –yang sempat terabaikan –kini muncul dan berputar-putar di kepalanya.

Mungkin sebabnya adalah sebuah suara serak dari seorang wanita tua yang duduk di depan sebuah meja dengan kartu tarot dan bola kristal yang redup.

"Sepertinya kau memainkan peran penting di masa mendatang," kata si peramal sambil melihat-lihat kartunya, "Banyak orang akan bergantung padamu. Kau akan membawa mereka pada masa keemasan…" jeda sejenak, Hinata bertaruh kalau dia sempat melihat kilatan aneh di mata si nenek, "… atau kehancuran."

Akhir kalimat itu mengawali suara guntur yang saling bersahutan dalam diri Hinata.

Gadis itu memucat, terkejut.

"Kau butuh keyakinan agar tidak salah jalan. Ada tanggung jawab besar di pundakmu."

Suara itu terasa lebih lembut dari yang lainnya, juga lebih asing.

Semenjak itu, Hinata tidak lagi bisa menikmati Hanabi Matsurinya. Pikirannya seakan terbang, terlepas dari tubuhnya yang menjejak tanah. Membuat Kiba dan Shino khawatir.

"Kamu udah melamun untuk yang ketiga kali," Kiba menyuarakan fakta yang tak disadari Hinata, "Kamu yakin gak papa?"

Hinata melihat lagi bulan, dan pohon pinus yang seolah berdiri di depannya; bayangan itu menghilang. Dia menggeleng pelan, pelan-pelan merasa kepalanya pusing. "Aku tidak apa-apa, mungkin hanya kelelahan." Dia melempar lagi senyumnya, "Aku akan pulang untuk istirahat."

"Biar aku temani." Shino mulai maju dan melampaui Kiba, Hinata menolak niat baik temannya. "Tidak. Aku sendiri saja. Jangan khawatir," katanya.

.

Sebuah panggilan yang samar. Suara yang tak terdengar dan menyatu dalam helaan angin mengusik sesuatu dalam dirinya. Hinata merasakan hujaman telak di tengkuknya, seperti sepasang mata yang menatapnya dengan sangat tajam di suatu titik di ruang yang gelap.

Jalanan Konoha sepi.

Hari ini ada perayaan Hanabi Matsuri di Konoha. Kebanyakan warga desa ada di sana. Tapi Hinata benar-benar tidak mengira bahwa jalanan akan jadi sesepi ini.

Setidaknya, biarkan satu atau dua orang lewat dan membuat jalan jadi sedikit hidup.

Suasana terlalu sepi seperti ini benar-benar seperti ajang uji nyali.

Hinata menggeleng, mengenyahkan pikirannya yang tiba-tiba ketakutan.

Langkahnya berhenti di depan sebuah gerbang kawasan perumahan Uchiha yang gelap.

Dan suara-suara asing dalam kepalanya tiba-tiba berkata, saling mengejar dan terus mendesak.

Hinata menemukan dirinya menyentuh kayu pintu kecoklatan yang usang. Suara derit pelan muncul sebagai eksistensi yang membangkitkan alarm di kepalanya.

Tapi tidak. Sebelum melangkah mundur, suara itu pergi, tertutupi oleh suara bising lain yang menyuruhnya untuk maju.

Penasaran.

Jadi, Hinata memulai langkah pertamanya.

.

Tempat itu seperti kota mati. Atau kota hantu. Awan yang bergerak dan menutupi bulan untuk sesaat membuat semuanya terasa mencekam. Perumahan itu terlihat seperti kotak misteri yang mengeluarkan ancaman lewat dindingnya yang terkelupas.

Hinata sedikit menggigil. Bukan karena udaranya, hanya saja dia seperti sedang diamati.

Seketika, dia menoleh ke belakang.

Tidak ada siapa-siapa.

.

Sesuatu membawanya ke depan sebuah rumah, menggeser pintu dan melangkah masuk.

Sebut saja keingintahuan yang liar.

Gemuruh berbunyi di kejauhan ketika matanya melihat ruangan yang remang-remang.

Sinar rembulan menyusup dari balik tirai, menyinari sebuah bingkai foto di atas buffet.

Hinata menemukan dirinya mendekat, menyentuh pigura itu, dan melihat dengan sangat seksama pada empat wajah yang ada di sana. Pandangannya terasa lebih lama ketika melihat sosok anak laki-laki yang agak menjauh dari yang lain.

Perasaan aneh menjalar di sekitar tubuhnya, membuatnya sedikit bergetar. Tapi dia justru meletakkan telunjuknya di wajah itu, seolah menyapa lewat belaian lembut yang terhalang kaca.

.

"Kenapa harus aku?"

Bulan yang bersinar penuh malam itu hanya diam, tidak menjawab. Dia bahkan tidak merespon meski sepasang mata manusia itu mengadah padanya dengan rasa putus asa yang tertutup oleh ketenangan wajahnya.

Sebuah kilatan lahir dari pantulan lampu oleh kaca yang melapisi sebuah gambar; pigura keluarga kecil yang bahagia.

Terkadang menjadi jenius bukanlah suatu anugerah.

Itachi sadar hal ini dari dulu, tapi dia belum siap ketika hal itu berdiri di ambang pintu dan menyapanya.

Hell. Dia tak akan pernah siap sampai kapan pun.

Ada kalanya kadang Itachi ingin menjadi pribadi yang lain. Jadi seseorang yang lebih biasa dan membaur, tidak seperti Itachi yang Uchiha. Atau Itachi si Heir Uchiha. Atau sebutan-sebutan lain dari orang-orang yang membuatnya muak.

Uchiha.

Itachi tidak begitu ingin menyandingkan namanya dengan nama itu.

Uchiha adalah klan besar yang congkak. Terlalu congkak hingga berniat melakukan kudeta dan menentang Hokage, berperang melawan seisi desa dan menguasainya. Klan haus darah dan kuasa, yang bahkan tega untuk menghabisi rekannya hanya untuk sebuah sharingan yang lebih dashyat. Klan kotor yang tak lebih dari kertas-kertas yang terserak di tempat sampah.

Tangannya yang menggenggam pigura bergetar kecil.

Konfilk batin memenuhi pikirannya. Suara-suara lain berseru kencang dan berulang-ulang, berkata bahwa apa yang dia lakukan salah, mencoba menghapus keyakinannya.

Untuk sesaat, Itachi tersesat.

Darah Uchiha dalam dirinya akan membuat Ibunya menangis dalam penyesalan.

Karena akhirnya inilah yang dia pilih; keyakinannya.

Itachi menutup matanya, membiarkan angin bermain dengan rambutnya sebelum dia berubah menjadi bencana bagi Uchiha.

Ketika matanya terbuka, pupilnya telah merah.

Dia telah siap.

.

Pembunuhan itu terjadi di sebuah malam purnama.

Seluruh anggota Uchiha tewas, hanya tersisa seorang anak kecil yang ditemukan tak sadarkan diri di halaman rumah. Uchiha Itachi adalah orang yang bertanggung jawab terhadap peristiwa kehancuran klannya.

Seakan terbangun dari mimpi, Hinata terkejut menemukan ruangan asing yang dia tempati.

Dia berbalik, melihat pintu geser yang berbayang dan menghilang. Dia sendiri di tengah kegelapan. Lalu sebuah cahaya sebesar noktah muncul, dan Hinata, seperti serangga malam, mendekat.

Saat sinar terang itu menyapanya, Hinata merasa terhisap ke dalam lubang tanpa dasar. Kesadarannya terenggut dan kemudian hanya ada kehampaan. Lalu, bayangan yang sedari tadi mengikutinya mendekat, menampakkan wajah wanita bermata pucat seperti dirinya yang tersenyum menenangkan. Sapaan selanjutnya membuat jantung Hinata sempat berhenti sesaat.

"Hallo, Hinata. Aku, Hyuuga Hinata."

Kepala Hinata berdenyut, dan dia tak ingat apa-apa lagi.

Segalanya gelap…

… dan hampa.

Ketika sadar, dia langsung disambut oleh gerutuan Kiba yang menggendongnya.

"Kenapa kau bisa pingsan di situ? Di depan komplek Uchiha? Hinata? Kau membuatku hampir mati berdiri!"

.

Terbangun di dalam kamarnya yang nyaman, Hinata mengingat lagi gambar di pigura yang dia temukan.

Seorang ayah, ibu, dan dua anak mereka. Kakak beradik Uchiha.

Keluarga yang terlihat hangat dan bahagia. Namun, seperti air yang segera hilang ketika menguap, semua itu pergi saat haus kuasa, iri, juga dengki menyusup, membuat keretakan besar yang tak bisa diperbaiki. Mereka jadi palsu dan pura-pura. Tidak nyata.

Hinata ingat betul wajah anak kecil belasan tahun yang berdiri sedikit jauh dari tiga orang yang lainnya, menatap biasa pada lensa fokus yang mencoba mengabadikan momen mereka.

Tidak adil rasanya meletakkan semua beban pada bahunya yang kecil. Dia kuat, benar-benar terlihat kuat, tapi saat itu dia juga butuh sandaran. Karena selain menjadi ketua ANBU, dia juga seorang remaja, anak, dan juga seorang kakak.

Tanpa terasa, Hinata meneteskan air mata ketika menyadari nasibnya yang juga tidak terlalu berbeda.

Sama-sama penerus klan, berada di bawah tekanan, seorang anak, juga kakak yang menyayangi adiknya. Meskipun dia bukan kebanggaan Hyuuga, tapi Hinata merasa ada sedikit hal yang membuatnya bersyukur pulang dan masuk ke dalam komplek Uchiha malam itu.

Rasa hangat menyeruak dalam dadanya, menimbulkan rasa tenang yang juga meneguhkan keyakinan.

Rasa itu bergerak, seolah membungkus tangannya.

Perlahan dia tersenyum.

Hinata merasa dia tidak sendiri.

Ada orang lain di masa lalu yang juga mengalami hal yang sekarang dia alami, bahkan lebih pahit.

Dia harus kuat.

Untuk dirinya.

Untuk orang itu juga.

.

**FIN**

**.**

**A/n:**

Sebut saja ini adalah imajinasi aneh dari seseorang yang terus dikejar oleh tumpukan tugas yang seperti orang gila. Sekali-kali kabur dan melampiaskan imajinasi itu perlu, jadi saya lakukan itu di sini. Semoga teman-teman gak keberatan.

Adakah yang kebingungan dengan ceritanya?

Bagaimana jika saya bilang Hinata merasa khawatir tentang masa depannya sebagai Heiress akibat ramalan nenek tua dalam hanabi matsuri yang dia ikuti? Terus, entah karena apa, takdir membawanya ke dalam komplek Uchiha, lewat seorang Hyuuga Hinata yang lain, untuk menunjukkan padanya bahwa ada orang lain yang juga mengalami hal-hal itu. Supaya Hinata tidak terlalu khawatir, juga punya keyakinan, dan bisa bersikap tenang.

Kedengaran maksa dan aneh?

Haha, kayaknya memang cuma sebatas itu kemampuan saya.

Review please?


End file.
